The Girl Seen Undercover
by Leaf-In-The-Pool
Summary: Takes place in Chicago 1924. When the Gangster Queen and the Undercover Cop get entangled in each other, expect some hell raising to occur. XD Story better than summary. Finntana with Finchel, Fabrevans, Brittana and Puckleberry
1. Day at the Brewery

**A/N: This takes place 1925, Chicago and will feature both the characters and the appropriate situations from the show. It's also a Finntana story. So be prepared. Ships so far: Finntana, Fabrevens, Puckleberry. Features some obvious Finchel and some Brittana/Pucktana but is mostly a Finntana and Santana-Centric story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. But who would want me to if I'd just set it during the Prohibition xD**

"Good day Miss Lopez!"

The shout doesn't deter her from her purposeful stride across the street. She barely offers a nod toward the pitiful sap who noticed her beauty and felt the need to act like a gentlemen—no a patsy, a poor pathetic loser and tip his hat in the middle of traffic. Men did that often for the beautiful woman, and what did they get for it? A once over from beautiful eyes, a scoff if you were ever that lucky. Santana Lopez wasn't one for gentlemen.

The lady let out a quiet snort and slid into her new Ford Model-T, a real showstopper. Shiny and black. Perfect for her, attracted attention. Well, more attention. Even with her job, in this risky business, in the risky time of 1924 when people like her were in pursuit and fighting among the secret ranks and allegiances', she still liked to be noticed.

Despite her cold nature toward men in this town, she had the most suitors in the Windy City. Her skin was soft to the touch and caramel tinted; her hair was black and currently swinging down her shoulders in shiny waves, her face was painted up with the finest imported goods from Paris. Blush and lipstick—lipstick that painted sexy, plump lips with perfect teeth hiding behind it. Even her eyes were revered, the color of fine chocolate, that were lit up by the fire of her promiscuous and dangerous background and framed by thick lashes. Her body was perfect, from her long legs, to her defined chest and rear end, to her perfectly dainty and perfectly manicured fingers.

Even dressed simply today. In a white collared button down shirt, complete with a silky black tie with a small red pin, a black skirt with only the tiniest slit revealing her legs, heels, a gray fedora and long black driving gloves, Santana was still the sexiest thing Chicago had.

'_Why wouldn't men want to court me?'_ she thought smugly.

She was admired, and lusted after. However she wasn't the kind of girl good men would want. She reminded herself as her foot pressed the petal and she rocketed down Main Street, wind from the slightly open window blowing her hair behind her. She tightened her grip on the wheel and turned, heading in the direction of her empire.

Most women of this time were either poor, house wenches who did the bidding of a man while they spent they're hard earned monotonous job money divulging in secrets. Or of course the want-to-be fast women who smoked, cut they're hair really short and pretend they're the kind of lady that takes no orders when really, they aren't even remotely different from the house girls.

Well she was neither.

She was a hard-working, independent woman. She was Santana Nadine Lopez. The Gangster Queen of one of the hugest liquor bootlegging, liquor smuggling and drug cartel in the whole of the United States **(Called the Flame Ladies officially, but only in the hush-hush. Harder for her to leave a trail.)** She practically owned Chicago, or at least ran most of it for the Big Guy. She loved to brag that she was the only woman ever taken seriously by Al Capone. Of course, he only let her live because they were family. He was her older, more distinguished cousin.

She brought the car to a slow halt and turned it off. She slowly turned the crank to close the window and exited, tossing her keys to one of her guards. They would take her baby and store it safe away until she summoned for it. She didn't even look back once as she entered a seemingly shoddy building. Bricks littered the floor outside, it was marred with dirt, and the windows were tinted with dust and grime. The building was not fit for a stunning creature like herself.

The _outside._

She stepped inside and her eyes were instantly relieved of the outer eyesore. The walls, as per her request were lined with red pinstripe wallpaper, like in those fancy New York hotels she had the privilege to have stayed at. The floors were tiled with marble that gleamed brighter than the flashing gold lights that were spread out among the long corridor.

She walked down the long marble staircase, clutching the gold banister and retreating slowly to the basement, muttering greetings to the bowing men who passed; who stood to the side in respect. This was the woman after all, who built up this entire empire at the tender age of 15 when she took Big Al's big business advice and tailored it to fit her own needs and wants and who was now only 18 and the biggest woman, hell one of the biggest names in this business—and more importantly knew how to use the cold gray pistol that was held against her thigh with her little garter belt.

Finally she reached the epicenter of her business, the brewery. You see, she wasn't a fool, she knew she couldn't trust any tobacco-chewing, dull headed man puppet on their own handling this much of her life blood.

This was like an office, you show up on time, you brew, you get paid and you get the hell out.

She breathed in the smell of fresh Moonshine, heavy and inebriating, saw the gold liquid and the frothy white bubbles in the tanks, and smirked. All good.

She walked into her office. Throwing her hat on the coffee table and peeling off her gloves one finger at a time then tossing them casually on the red leather couch on the other side of the room. She sat down.

It was then that the door opened and her best friend, Brittany, walked in. She allowed a genuine smile to cross her features and she got up again, greeting her beautiful blond companion with a hug.

"Hello Britt." She finally let go and followed her friend to the desk again, sitting back down and waiting for the girl to sit down in the chair across from her.

"Hello San-San." The girl chirped back finally before opening the briefcase she had evidently had in her hand from when she came in. She took out a few papers, some with words and more with numbers.

"How's the hooch brewing milady?" The sweet blond asked, straightening out the papers and setting her case on the floor by her feet.

"Quite well. We've got ourselves quite a batch coming along. Now, let's get down to business. What was so important that you wouldn't let me know about 'till now?"

"I've got a hot ear for tips Santana, and as you know, we've got our spies around the police department…"

Santana didn't quite get the point.

"So? All we need is a good set o' bills to keep those justice apes quiet." She helpfully tapped her chest with her finger where bills by the hundreds were safely kept in her bra.

"What's the beak of a mallard got to do with monkeys…?" Brittany asked, now herself lost.

"Money Britt. We use money to bribe the cops and they go away." She deadpanned. For all of her patience with her she sometimes herself got a little worn out by the girl's cluelessness.

"Oh! Well we can't bribe them. They're sending one of their top cops under cover, but luckily, Sam and his girl got me some information and a picture. He's apparently going to find a way into us and try to get close, so he can kill two birds with one stone… although I'm still not so sure what birds have to do with this…" she broke off confusing herself again. Quickly recovering she passed the picture and documents over to Santana who took them in her hands and slowly read over the documents.

"His name is Finn Hudson, he's caused the arrest of two big guys, Big Duncan Terzo and Ace Malone." Brittany stated as Santana read the little details.

"Impressive. Not threatening but impressive. Ace and D are pretty strong but lacking in the noggin department." She giggled a little. She'd known those boys back when they told her to settle for being a mistress if she wanted to even be close to this business. Idiots.

"He also cracked the case of where Cousin Al kept one of his big stashes of Blue Lady." Brittany got to next.

That made Santana reel back a little. She remembered that. She of course had her men rescue a big load before the arrests started but it was a bigger loss than gain overall. Wow. This guy was no fool.

She finally got to his picture and stared for a second. Not bad at all. Tall compared to the other guys, but not tall gawky. He had some muscles hidden in that, admittedly smoking hot police academy uniform. And she was a sucker for a pretty face.

She smirked, gaining control of her thoughts again.

"Wanky."

"Yep. He's our age San. In fact, his birth date is three days after yours. Nice huh?" She smirked.

"If he's a man my age, then this should be easy…"

"…He's married."

Oh this is some bull—

"No problem." She lied though a smirk, she was the most sizzling thing to ever walk these streets but did he have to be married… made her job harder.

"I got some snapshots of his wife."

"Hand em' over."

She slid the pic to Santana and her panic went away. Short. Only slightly pretty. Short. Huge nose. Short. Short. SHORT.

"Oh this is so going to be easy."

"He's going to be around tonight in our central speakeasy, not to arrest but to start looking for ya. Should I assemble some guys to "Take Care" of him boss?"

"No. I'll go it alone."

Brittany's greenish-blue eyes widened

"Is that safe? San, you're not even going to take Sam or Matt or even Hummel?"

"Nah. You know me. Never sending a man to do a woman's job." She confirmed, and then added softly for her friend's benefit.

"I'll be fine Britt. Don't worry about me kay beautiful? I'll be fine for as long as I'm running this town." She gently pecked her friend on the lips, something only Brittany was allowed to receive, then leaned back in her chair, kicked up her feet on the desk, grabbed a cherry lollipop to suck on and let Brittany leave with a wave of her hand so she had the quiet time to start on her game plan.

...

'_Finn Hudson, prepare to have your little world turned upside down…'_

**A/N: Short... For me. And the Finn intro should be just as short. maybe a bit longer because it features more than just Finn and Rachel. Well, hope you don't abandon this story. r&r please! :)**_  
_


	2. Of Cases and Flashbacks

**A/N: I'm glad I actually got reviews! Thank you guys, you'****ve**** turned this ****drabblish**** idea into something I'll take seriously! This chapter features Finn, Rachel (So expect ****Finchel****) and two staff members I'm sure you'll lo****ve**** to see working together.**

**Enjoy and read the disclaimer on Chapter 1 because same rules apply. Don't own Glee.**

A file was slapped down on Mr. Hudson's desk, which made him look up from the sandwich his wife had prepared for him, to see his Co. Chief William Schuester with a grim expression on his face.

"We've picked up a case for you Finn," He said tightly, and Finn knew without a doubt that this case wasn't his doing at all. Despite Finn's case record, Mr. Schuester was uncomfortable sending him into these dangerous situations. He knew it was because William Schuester saw him as family, and he'd never send family to go into gambling schemes, or speakeasies or a mob hangout. Still it was as annoying as it was endearing. He wasn't top cop around here to be fussed over like a newborn.

"Sue and I are having you go undercover tomorrow night at eight sharp. We heard talk that a certain Gangster will be there, alone, at the popular and recently discovered underground speakeasy The Oriental Swan." He finished.

"Well why hasn't it been shut down yet? Is that my job?" Finn asked, confused as to why this was going on, this was illegal, and lesser speakeasy were shut down as they were found.

"I can answer that."

The other Co. Chief, Sue Sylvester strutted in from the hall that she occupies every morning to do her working out. Finn remembered when he first met Sue Sylvester, thinking a woman couldn't possibly be a Co. Chief, let alone an officer of the law alone. She quickly slapped him and set him straight, that she was the first and only woman to go into the International War, not as a "frilly" nurse as she had put it, but as a full-blown commander. Even now, she had several medallions that proved this true. She was certainly an oddity, even how she was dressed now. In the same wide leg trousers that he and Will wore, with a brassy buttoned jacket and with a hard line expression on her face, broken only by a crooked smirk and piercing blue stare.

"You see, two of the biggest name Gangster Royals frequent this joint, Like my colleague's hair, which could very well be a fur coat for only the most elite of immigrant babies, this is an oddity. Santana Lopez the cousin of the infamous Al Capone and the only Queen of her own Alcohol Empire, and Noah Puckerman, the King of the Silver Guns Society drink there on Mondays and Fridays." She felt the need to pause for dramatic effect, and

Finn had time to think that this could very well be the bust he needs to finance his wife Rachel's dream to move to New York and pursue a performing career instead of sing behind some unsavory woman as they dance Burlesque.

That has caused the married couple's first big fight, but he relented finally, he didn't like when she was upset. Perhaps things could be better if the did move there, he could be happier with his wife pursuing honest performing jobs and she wouldn't be so strung up and tired at the day hours. Maybe they could even start a family, you know, when she was ready... He was shaken out of his thoughts as his boss continued

"Now we need you to blend in tomorrow night and check the place out. What we've found out thus far is that the club is very mixed. It is run by this second-generation immigrant couple Tina Cohen-Chang and her husband Mike Chang. Yes they're English speakers but feel the need to fake a really heavy Chinese accent to set they're business apart, give it some flair or whatever. The jazz band that plays that night is headed by a impressively voiced Negro woman by the name of Mercedes Jones, who herself works for the mob headed by Miss. Lopez._"_

Will interrupted from there, bringing in the important details.

"What we need from you is to mingle with either Miss. Lopez or Mr. Puckerman. Infiltrate either mob by any means. However, I suggest going for Miss. Lopez first," At Sue's glare and opening mouth he amended quickly

"Not because she's a woman of course! We have knowledge that she is as capable as any man at her despicable job. It's because we just received notice she's waiting for a jewel broker named Finn McClain. We figured we can send your co-worker Sam Evans to take the guy in first, so you can go and get close to her."

At this Finn had to speak, was this even close to possible?

"Won't she have at least gotten a snapshot of the guy, for this very reason?"

"Nope. This was a last minute deal; she just cares about the jewels. Now we're going to need to work on your character. We hear this guy has a move about him. A real blousy, loose man. A guy with moves. Sam told us from what he's heard; this man is a real suit fellow. So we got our secretary Emma to pick you up one."

He smiles widely as the fawn eyed, red headed woman with innocence and a sky blue dress covering her body walks in timidly and hands the suit to him, blushing like they were courting. Finn thought those two should get hitched and be a family. They had chemistry and were both happier together. Sadly she was married to a dentist and seemed happy with him. Some things were just not meant to be.

"Enough cavorting with the irritating ginger with less sex appeal than a neutered cat. We need to get him up to speed with jewels." Sue cut in irritated with the sweetness those two just radiated.

-Time skip-

Finn was sitting on the flowery patterned couch, resting his head on the top as his wife unbuckled his boots; his nose was practically buried in the two files. One that Will had given him and the one Sam had handed him just before he had left for home. Sam's was more in-depth. Somehow the rising star rookie was finding time to spy around and find useful data. His even had a picture of the normally hard to find Noah Puckerman.

He was a strange and fatal looking man. A head almost completely shaved except for a line of hair in the middle, his eyes, even in black and white looked like they could charm a woman and con a man, and his neck had a small tattoo of a gun. That was all he saw because the picture cut off at the collar of a seemingly expensive black suit.

In Will's file he held a picture of the beautiful Santana Lopez. He had to admit, she was certainly a looker, With dark long black locks that fell off her shoulders and down her back, a beautiful shaped face with thick lashed eyes that looked like they might be brown in person, even her outfit screamed "Look at me!" A shimmering gown that framed her curves and only the tiniest slit that made you want to see more, perhaps on purpose. He couldn't stop a small smile from creeping up on his face. Well, it should be interesting at least.

He slid the pictures into the file quickly as Rachel sat up and he put them down as he brought her into his arms and cuddled her close.

"I saw the pictures…" Rachel said finally, insecurity reading in her face, Finn had to admit that, even at her best, Rachel was no Santana. But he loved her, and he was almost positive Santana couldn't hold a candle to Rachel's talent.

"Sweetie don't fret, you my dear are more beautiful to me that Santana will ever be. Besides this is a one-time job." He lied at first, but was hopefully telling the truth at the last part.

"It's not that. I think I've seen that scary man at the Rose Theater before…"

Rachel's P.O.V

Think? I know it was HIM. I remembered the name, because it burned like fire in my mind, along with the memory of what happened the night I encountered the King of the Silver Gun Society.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home after a show-stopping set, sure, I did hate singing in the back while the men there really only paid any mind to the vile women who were lacking both her self-confidence and talent and were stripping and flaunting parts of themselves not even the Good Lord should ever see. However it was a chance to flaunt the amazing singing talent I possessed._

_It was then I made the fatal mistake of turning the wrong corner and bumping into the dashing man, with only a strip of hair going down the middle of his head while the sides were shaved clean off, really charming brown eyes, and the part that scared me, a tattoo of a gun on the side of his neck. His suit, a simple black one, looked fitted, as if clinging perfectly to muscles underneath. It also looked expensive._

_Like a gentleman, he helped me up, and tipped his fedora in apology._

_"I do apologize Miss. I didn't see you there."_

_However his smirk seemed almost mocking, so I narrowed my eyes and dusted off my simple pink dress, tightened my scarf and adjusted my open pea coat. I also discreetly patted my chest, grateful that the one safe place to store my money hadn't loosened._

_"It's quite alright."_

_I turned to walk away, but then stopped as he said._

_"I heard you singing tonight."_

_I turned around in an instant_

_"W-what?"_

_He grabbed my hand softly and kissed it… twice._

_"Indeed, I left after you stopped, but came back to find you and say how beautiful I think you sounded." _

_To be honest I wasn't sure he was telling the truth, because his eyes were gleaming like one of those con men and he was still looking calm with a truly maddening smirk._

_"Thank you, I suppose…"_

_"I'm Noah Puckerman." He said, realizing I didn't know his name "And your Rachel Berry…?"_

_"Rachel Hudson. I'm married, but that name doesn't sound very much like a performer's name, so I simply used my maiden name. Now I really must get back to my husband." Putting emphasis on the word 'husband' I turned to leave again, this time managing to step onto the curb before he grabbed my arm and crossed with me. I yanked my arm away as soon as we crossed._

_"May I ask what you think your doing?" I growled irritated and fighting back the slight spell I was under from his touch._

_"Escorting you to the nearest diner, then dropping you off at your home."_

_"And what makes you think that I would allow you to-" He interrupted me coolly._

_"Rachel, First off, I didn't ask you if I could do those things, I TOLD you what we're going to be doing. Second of all I'm a dangerous man, like kill a man dangerous, as are a lot of the people on the street are. I would never harm a lady, especially one of such beauty and talent, but since some people are, you need an escort, and I'm one of the most notorious men you can find. No fella is going to mess with you on my watch."_

_I could argue with his sanity, but not with his logic. He may have been a random street man, who outwardly stated he killed, but since Finn was on duty tonight and couldn't escort her home, I had no choice but let the man, who I was insanely deciding to trust lead me to his car and drive._

_Over a steaming cup of tea I learned I was sitting with a Mob Boss, who broke rules without question and yes, indeed killed, worked with dangerous weapons, the likes you'd have to see to believe and was rather rude. Although I was still alive to sit with him so I guess moving was not an option._

_He then took me home, leaving me only a block away from the home I shared with my husband._

_"Well, goodnight Rachel." He said, the smirk never leaving his face, then before I could protest he planted a kiss on my lips, then got into his car and left me there, a hand on my lips, fighting a smile, and both hoping and dreading his presence the next time I sang at the Club._

_End Flashback  
_

But like I would tell Finn what happened that night.

"I must have imagined it… silly me…"

_-Santana's Office-_

"So, Sam, Does he know the whereabouts of the club, what alias I wanted for him, and did he get my picture?"

"Yes to everything Santana. Don't worry, we've got this." Sam Evans replied grimly, sitting in the chair across from the scheming Latina.

"Excellent. Now go, you work is done, for now."

He immediately left her office, fretting. This wasn't right. At all. But the doubts flew away as the one reason he was doing this flew into his thoughts. His wife, Quinn Fabray-Evans.

He swore to do right by his beloved whatever it took. And he knew what he was doing was right when he got home from these two jobs to his wonderful wife, who was laying in bed, heavily pregnant with their first child, and her second and little Beth Fabray-Puckerman jumped into his arms, asking with delight if they could go to the fair in a couple of weeks.

**A/N: Yep, Sam is a double agent, for more reasons than just protecting his wife and Puck's daughter and his unborn child. This will be focused on later but the next chapter is all Finntana seduction, maybe even a little Quick/Fabrevans drama.**

**B.T.W: Beth is about three, with short dark brown waves, Quinn's hazel eyes and she just lost her two front teeth (adorable) She comes up occasionally so yeah. R&R :)  
**


	3. And the Paths Collide

**A/N: Chappie Three! Mmkay, so finally the Finntana is getting started! You may cheer! Enjoy :)**

"Nope."

"Too Frilly."

"Too many sparkles."

"Not enough sparkles."

"Looks like one of Quinn's maternity dresses."

Santana threw each one of the unsatisfactory dresses on her bed, and couldn't help but smile as Quinn grabbed the dress and gave it the once-over.

"This IS one of my maternity dresses!" She said indignantly and gave her a mocking evil eye, to which Santana replied without taking her head back out of her huge closet.

"Then take it back. Or burn it. Or give it to Kurt and let him destroy it with clippers from the garden. Better for everyone."

"You're mean when you can't find the right fashion."

"I'm mean all the time Q. Now help me!" She hissed, throwing another piece of clothing on the floor.

Despite the clothing induced mess, her room fit her demanding personality. The building itself as well. She lived in the penthouse suite of Hotel Tantamount, the fanciest hotel in Chicago. Ah the things you can accomplish when you are loaded.

Santana was even nice enough to let Brittany's homosexual friend Kurt decorate the entire room. From the Persian rugs on the floor, to the blood red walls, to the black silk canopy atop her bed and the royal black and white striped bedding set, to the pile of pillows where she sat counting her money. Every detail was completely her, and absolutely perfect. He had done such a perfect job; she let him become part of her inner circle of mobsters. For his overly feminine sense of style, he wasn't afraid to brandish a gun. Everyone won.

"How about this one?" Quinn grinned, holding up the silky black dress, with the white glittery border on the bottom, with one strap of white crushed satin on the left side. "I figured you could make it your own with your signature black tie and pin up your hair with that jeweled brooch your father bought when he went abroad."

"Hmmm… Not bad. Glad I thought of it-"

A pillow hit her square in the face.

"Real mature, mommy. Your simply the worst influence on that baby of yours." She blanched, sweeping her ruffled hair behind her ear.

"Your one to talk Miss. Gangster Queen. When you have children, maybe you can teach them the ABC's while showing them how to smoke a fag and their arithmetic whilst they powder up some Blue Lady brand cocaine." Quinn retorted without missing a beat, and Santana was reminded why Quinn was her friend, they could have a ball, going at each other's throats one moment and laughing about it the next.

"You're damn right that's what I'd do." She said, completely serious. "Now get dressed because the Queen orders her Lady to come tonight to the Ball. Her Royal Highness commands it." She said in the fancy British accent she imagined the Late Queen Victoria to have had and laughed, though the laugh fell a little when Quinn shook her head.

"I can't risk the baby being born, I have to stay in the house, the only reason I'm here is because your arranging a driver to take me home and plus, this isn't too physical."

Santana pouted

"You're missing out. I guess Britt and I will just have to go out and have fun without you." She tempted, but ever the responsible one, Quinn simply smiled with her pretty coral lips and nodded

"Indeed you will."

Quinn changed the subject then. "So how are you going to seduce this …Finn fellow? I know your beautiful and all, but he's married. And what exactly do you plan to do after you make him stray from his wife?"

"Easy, he's a man, he'll be drunk and I'm the most desired woman in this city. I can wink and he'll be all over me." She stated as if it was obvious

"And there's two ways this can end up going. Option one, he'll wake up beside me and be so ashamed of his adultery he'll run away in shame and never take this case again."

"Option two?"

"Option two is I can use him to get rid of the competition. I can use him as my little mole, infiltrate the competition…" She raised an eyebrow at Quinn, who was nibbling her lip a little. "Are you worried for Puck?"

"N-No! What? No."

"Sure you're not."

"I simply worry that my daughter will miss her father. She loves Sam, she just knows that he's not her daddy." Quinn confirmed, cradling her inflated stomach with her arms, then she turned to Santana. "Well, aren't you going to prepare? Your hair needs a good washing, and you need to butter your skin smooth and don't even get me beginning on getting that button hook on your dress to clasp properly!"

"Well, at least I know she's okay." She grumbled in reply as she allowed herself to be dragged into the main bathroom to be painted up and prodded at. Having just a moment to put two fingers to the head and mime shooting herself. Quinn looked at Santana and shook her head mock empathizing.

"You are just the worst kind of person."

And Quinn proceeded to push her into the bathroom to set her curls.

-Police Department-

"Are you prepared for your mission Mr. Hudson?" Emma asked softly, adjusting the red satin handkerchief that was tucked into the fancy suit he was wearing. It was sharp and crisp, the jacket and the pants matched perfectly. He had to admit he was rather sharp in this pinstripe business. He even felt… good… wearing it. Even his hair, which was normally kept natural, if not tousled a bit by Rachel, was slicked back in a rather smug manner with ladies hair product. He lightly touched his hair, which was dented with comb tracks and smiled into the oval mirror he was sitting across from. A fella could get used to this kind of look.

"He'd better be." Sue, the ever so sly demon put in from the leather sitting-chair she currently occupied. She actually stepped up, pushed Emma aside and fixed his collar.

"Look boy," She began and he almost frowned at the way 'boy' seemed to be an insult. "I know what your not-so-housewife does when your not home. She allows herself to be seen with women who lack the self-esteem to keep those over filled river-band jugs in their whore-wear." Finn blinked, how did she know his wife did- "If you actually manage not to completely screw this assignment up, then your wife will be singing in great performance halls in the Big Apple, where people would actually want to hear her voice,"

Sue continued wryly, cracking her knuckles, stepping back and smirking a little, but still sounding ever so serious. Finn had to wonder how for the life of her Sue knew these things.

"Although from the times I've met her, it seems like a stretch. The only person so much more physically unappealing, emotionally unstable and mentally grating to me is the ginger who is looping your tie around that thick neck of yours. Who knows though, maybe those skyscrapers will drown out the noise of her complaining and actually funnel out less than ear splitting noise. So I wish you good luck." She finished and left, barking at the poor Academy Recruit to get her a cup of coffee. Black, extra scalding hot.

Finn and Emma blinked a few times. Sue was certainly… something.

"Um… Mr. Hudson… What happens if you things go wrong?"

He hugged the tiny woman, who was like a second mother to him. The poor thing was simply too delicate to be around this kind of work.

"I'll be fine doll. I've done worse then cavort with some mob boss before," He said then gripped her shoulders and felt the need to add, "Doll, we work with Sue Sylvester. She's so tough she could make Big Al himself cower in fear. If I can handle sharing an office with the woman who brought back the dangerous Spanish Influenza to the United States 'Just to mess with all the people that annoy me' I can handle anything this Santana Lopez can throw at me."

Emma giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, you've got me there. Have as much fun as you can working with this case…"

Then she wiped her hands with a handkerchief, saluted him, and then wiped again.

-Time Skip-

Finn found himself hanging around the outside of The Oriental Swan, hesitating. When was Sam gonna be out? Why was he lollygagging? Should he go in and see if the poor rookie was okay?

Before he could even ask another mental question, Sam came out, clutching a royal purple jewel bag in his hands, looking rather nervous, Sam tossed the bag to Finn and Finn inspected it. It was rather heavy, but small enough to slip in an inner pocket in his jacket, it also had a rather fancy embroidered "S" on the front, in a fancy curvy script.

"I found the guy, and took care of him Boss. You are now Finn McClain and lucky for me he was counting diamonds outside. I simply locked him in the waste bin out back until you could get in." Sam reported, looking more at ease as he spoke.

"Very good, Now I'm gonna need you to stick around in case I need some help. But could you please send my wife a phone call? I believe you know the number. Tell her I will not be home tonight and that she cannot go to that place, because I can't escort her home."

Sam nodded and went off immediately to call. Finn stared after him and chuckled quietly.

"Good man… Too jittery though. He looked like he would get shot at any moment.

He stepped up to the curtain, which he couldn't help but notice had a cheap tacky swan stitched on with some Chinese characters that may have said Swan…. Or perhaps Orient… or something. He could never quite comprehend that wacked language.

He opened the curtain as discreetly as he could, which led to a staircase going down. He warily climbed down and, following Sam's direction, he knocked on the door three times, then paused, then knocked three more times, then kicked the door gently on the base.

"What's the Password?" A voice thundered from the inside and a slot just eyelevel opened up, where dark blue eyes peered up at him.

"New Directions." He said back, hoping he had gusto in his voice that made him seem like a regular.

He heard no response, just the clack of an opening lock and then the creak of an opening door.

A woman, her face painted white, her lips red and her eyes lighting up opened the door, where a much taller man stood beside her. He left and the woman handed him a drink, then bowed in the respectful manner he imagined the Chinese had to bow to one another.

'She must be Tina Cohen-Chang.' He decided. Even she looked uncomfortable with this getup and act as he was. However, the other patrons laughed uproariously at her respectful bows and her geisha like appearance.

"Wercome to the Orientar Swan!" She spoke through her teeth. He felt embarrassed for her and awkwardly sipped his Moonshine as the on-lookers turned away. He had to admit this place was pretty fancy, the jazz band was playing the tune people wanted to hear, as the hearty negro woman in the sparkly red dress belted out lyrics in-between breaks in the music.

"You know I don't mind if you talk like I do." He said gently to the nerve-wracked Tina.

"Thanks you know. I truly hate talking like that. It makes me feel even shyer than I normally do… But as my husband feels the need to point out, an Asian themed speakeasy needs to have _"something special"_"

"That must be rough…"

"Yep. So you looking for a special lady? I hear you're the fella that Miss. Lopez is looking for." At his confused look, she clarified. "She made sure I had a picture so I can take you to her. You're a lucky man. She doesn't give that much attention to just anyone."

For some reason he didn't feel the need to correct her.

"I believe I am."

He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, she's in the back."

She led him through a literal maze of men who were forsaking the law and their souls for wine, women and the swing of the nightlife. He understood the desire for the partying ways... If he wasn't with Rachel…

No.

He didn't regret his marriage one bit.

_Not at all._

Finally they reached a table **(Finn noted that it couldn't be too soon for Tina, who's "authentic" Chinese shoes looked like they were killing her) **and she bowed that authentic Chinese bow for a crowd that laughed and cheered for it. The most beautiful woman in that table gave Tina an almost pitying look and dismissed her with a nod. Finn, with a jolt, recognized her at once.

_Santana! Santana Lopez!_

_P.O.V Switch_

Santana grinned widely as she caught who was approaching, Finn. With Tina. Who for once looked like she wasn't totally uncomfortable with the whole over-acting Chinese character she was forced to play. She caught snatches of their conversation and couldn't help the genuine smile on her face when she saw him coax the girl to speak proper English. He actually seemed… nice… and not like the other guys watching the other Asian waitresses stumble in their uncomfortable shoes bowing low and handing out drinks.

She shook her head once and stopped eavesdropping so she could quickly dust blush on her cheeks and she swiped a fresh coat of red lipstick. She admired herself in her compact. Perfect.

He was there just as she put her compact away. She couldn't help but stare pitying at Tina. The poor thing looked simply exhausted and she nodded to dismiss the poor woman.

She smirked and rested her hand casually on her chin, looking up coolly at the man who just recognized him. Giving him a once-over she concluded that the picture didn't do him justice. He was actually much more handsome in person.

(She didn't know it but he had the exact same thought—not that he expressed it other than a shy and wary smile)

Oh. This was gonna be easy. Well if the stare that was trained on her was any indication.

_Quinn's P.O.V_

"Puckerman?" I muttered in confusion, I had the door open a crack and saw that it was indeed him, the man who had gotten me pregnant, and simply refused to stay away. No matter how much I said I wanted him to.

"The one and only milady." He smirked and shoved his foot through the crack, forcing it open and grabbing my hand.

Ugh. He doesn't understand the word NO.

I yanked my hand away. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be at that Oriental place. Like you always are."

"Always, isn't that a slight exaggeration?" He saw our daughter sleeping on the couch and his look softened.

"I just wanted to see my baby…"

"Make it quick then." I replied curtly as I tried not to stare at him as he gently tousled Beth's dark curls and smiled softly at her cute little sniffle.

Don't get me wrong, I don't exactly hate Noah, he just put me in an awkward position. I had always wanted to be one of those famous women. Like Marie Curie or Mary Shelley, doing all those fabulous things for the world. Instead I was swept up in a passionate night of alcohol and partying and ended up in the bed of a notorious womanizer. That's how I got swept up in all this drama. My parents were ashamed at their daughter procreating before marriage and they abandoned me on the street without so much as help with my suitcases. I met Santana then. If it hadn't been for her, knowing who I was and letting me stay in her suite. I never would have gotten a house, and I never would have met my husband. But what I could have been… other than just a full time housewife and part-time bootlegger. It's not the life I was destined to live…

"Will you at least do me the favor of lifting her up and bringing her to the nursery? I'm not feeling so well…" I put in, and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes looked shimmery, had he been crying? Did he really miss Beth so much?

"Sure Q." He muttered quietly and hoisted her gently by the shoulders and we went upstairs quietly.

"Nice house."

"You've seen it before."

"Well yes, but the last time I've seen Beth here was when you and your big-lipped husband first moved in."

"My "Big lipped husband's" name is Sam."

"Do I look like I care?"

He didn't.

I rolled my eyes and slowly opened the door. Our daughter simply loved animals, so her side of the room had framed photos of horses her father had seen on the track, little stuffed trinkets that she slept with and all sorts of miniature farm supplies, for a small barn fort she had so desperately begged Sam to build for her. On the side of the new baby was a simple layette, yellow and blue. We were hoping for a boy, but if we did have another girl, the colors would be suitable for her.

"Pretty room." Puck said simply and lowered Beth in the little bed, where she turned on her side and sleepily clutched the doll Santana had bought for her. He kissed her forehead and I had to admit to myself that he might be a reckless man, but he was a good father to Beth. And not entirely bad.

"Can I maybe… come around tomorrow night?"

I actually felt myself smile a bit.

"You mean after you visit the horse track?"

"Something like that." He shrugged, but for some reason I felt it had to do with a lady. No way was he going to sleep with some hussy right before seeing our baby.

"Bring pictures." I chirruped sweetly, wondering what he would do and why I even cared.

**A/N: Hehehe So they met. But yes, I lied. If anything it was mostly a quick dose of Quick. But the next chapter is all Finntana, and the chapter after will have massive Puckleberry Finn. And we MAY even see where Artie fits in this. If you guess correctly you get a sneak preview of one of my favorite scenes in the next chapter. so What is Artie in my little world? R&R :)**


	4. Temptation is Tempting, No?

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I have been sick, with many things for a while now, but I'm finally recovered fully, and looking back on this chapter I wrote while on my very literal deathbed, I think. Wow. What medicine was I high on? XD So this is the rewrite of that ball of suck. Enjoy.**

The dim lights hanging lowly on the ceiling shadowed her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. Only a tiny dangerous glint was lit behind them. Finn thought that this kind of suited her. He didn't even know her outside of a large rap sheet he received for an undercover job and yet, he could already see that this - life, was all a game to her. Where she would come out on top.

Okay, maybe his wife's melodrama babble was rubbing off on him. But heck, the girl in front of him probably loved making drama. Or at the extreme end of things, loved making the whole world her little game. He was surprised she seemed not to know who he was. Ahem… who he _really_ was…

"Um, Finn…?"

He jolted out of his thoughts to see her stare changed into a combination of amusement and annoyance, she clearly had been trying to get his attention while he stood there like a dolt. Now he was embarrassed because he had been so occupied in his rather random thoughts surrounding her that admittedly didn't make sense.

"Sorry Miss, I was simply thinking about how beautiful you are…" He said, trying to properly channel this confident, charming guy that he was supposed to be. Even though he thought it was perfect, for some reason Santana had started smirking. Then she giggled.

"Just sit down Finn." She responded, resting her hand on her palm and looking up at him so he was looking directly into those, really distracting eyes.

He sat down, trying not to sit too close to her, she was tempting… that was an understatement actually, she was a regular vixen. Everything about her screamed sexual. The way she was looking at him through half lidded eyes, the way her fingers drummed softly against her cheek and even the way she rolled her eyes just now at how far he was sitting from her.

"Mister if I wanted a stuffy office transaction I'd have gone to a daytime jewelry store. Now face me already!"

She tugged his arm so he was up close with her and even went so far as to cross her ankles in his so he was stuck. Sure, he could have tugged away from the embrace, but oddly, he didn't want to. It would ruin his cover… yeah, that was it.

"Miss Santana, would you like to see the jewels now?" He asked, trying not to look phased at all by their close contact, especially at how somehow she had inched even closer and her knees were up against his.

"Mmmhmm…" She murmured softly brushing her hand against his hand and he was confused, and a little bit hot under the collar as she brushed her fingers against his wrist, up his arm and then into his jacket. He actually did a good job keeping a faux amused face while his insides twisted at his confusion and the feeling he dared not name for his wife's sake.

As she pulled her hand away, she opened her fist to reveal the very same velvet jewelry bag Sam had slipped him before he entered this place. He chuckled, partially out of relief.

"Clever… but how did you-"

"Years of practice my dear visitor, years of practice." She laughed in reply, and it actually sounded sweet and not at all like she was testing him. It was actually nice… As soon as the moment enveloped them, it vanished, as Finn remembered to do his job.

He emptied the bag and marveled at some of the stuff held inside. The little bag was pretty hefty for its size but he never imagined that it could hold all these beautiful and clearly real diamond, sapphire, ruby and tanzanite rings. Or the diamond necklaces, or the bracelets…

_**-P.O.V. Switch-**_

Santana eyed the choice picks she had herself stuffed into the bag without really looking at. She remembered when she had lifted the entire display at Premiere's Jewels. Honestly she just loved having jewels, she didn't really need them though, between gifts from suitors, gifts from Cousin Al, and of course, bribery to stay away from their stores, she probably had more jewels than England. However as a wise Cousin once said,

"It doesn't matter how much you need, it's that you never need to ask if you have enough."

Wise words indeed.

She looked through the pile, smiling a little. She picked up a little silver locket. Small diamonds were encrusted on the heart, the chain was thin but sturdy… She usually didn't like small jewelry. For one it was extremely tiring to replace them whenever they snapped off, like when she was making a drug raid and some idiot grabbed the little thing in their brute hands and yanked. Also it was kind of a safety hazard. For the exact reason she listed. Yeah. Jewelry cutting her would be a press field day.

However, if she kept this tucked in her shirts, it wouldn't get ruined, or, you know, cut her.

"I'll take this one." She said grinning, then trying to hide her uncharacteristically bubbly enthusiasm. And failing. She heard him chuckling and moved in even closer, just because making him hot and bothered and of course uncomfortable would make him shut up. She was the one who should be chuckling at his awkward moments!

"What?" She hissed a little, then stopped the whole hostile thing once he patted her knee softly, in an apologetic gesture.

"Sorry, the grin was actually, really… cute. It's nice seeing you without the hellish smirk on your face."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him, as he continued, thinking he had offended her more.

"I-I mean not that your smirk isn't really sexy it's just as intimidating as it is sexy… Not that that's a bad thing I just meant that I just like when your honestly smiling—is all."

She looked at him.

"Are you done with the idiotic babbling?"

He nodded, and Santana actually smiled for real, he could be cute, you know, when he wasn't just staring. It was as endearing as it was creepy.

"Good. And I understood what you meant the first time I just wanted to see you squirm a little."

He gave her a look then growled playfully, he didn't quite know what he was doing and frankly neither did she, until he felt probing fingers at her side.

"F-Finn, stop-p it!" She giggled, not knowing why but actually enjoying this, it was far from what she imagined it, but since he was warming up to her, things weren't all bad. Well at least if he could stop with those offending fingers.

She giggled and squirmed helplessly under him and finally pushed him off, breathless from laughing so much, noticing finally that she was actually on top of him, her hands on his chest and their eyes meeting.

The plan was back on track.

She was surprised that he warmed up to her so quickly as he whispered into her ear

"Nice to see you squirm a little…"

She blushed, then shook her head, she was enjoying this in an entirely different way than she intended and it was annoying her to no end. She leaned over and smirked again, his hands were on her waist, not quite pushing her off but not quite letting her leave him either, they were a hair's length apart, her eyes meeting his again and she had time to admire the clueless expression in them before mentally chiding herself and finally leaning in.

_**-P.O.V. Switch-**_

He didn't understand what had changed in him, but all thoughts of Rachel were blurring in his head, it was almost as if she was literally and purposefully making his brain hazy. He certainly hoped to get close with this mob boss, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

The smell of her light floral perfume hung between them like a cloud. His hands wouldn't let her go, but kept her just far enough away to hold her up instead of having her body pressed into his. He closed his eyes quickly so he wouldn't be hypnotized by her charming looks but that only made it worse… he felt a pair of warm soft lips pressing against his, gently at first but as he made no moves to leave, they bore down harder on him, leaving a taste of liquor, sugar, mint and matte lipstick in it's wake, he was released and he was about to open his eyes, when the feeling came back as Santana pressed her lips to his again, he knew she was pleased when he responded, kissing her back, reluctantly but losing all reason when her hands trailed down his chest and made a tiny fist in his jacket, keeping him close.

He suddenly realized what he was doing and had to pull away, of course but she made the decision, freeing her lips from his and gently pressing them to his cheek, then trailing kisses along the top of his neck. He couldn't help but let out a noise of satisfaction, Rachel never did anything like this with him.

He instantly felt guilty as a picture of his wife flashed in his mind and he wondered what she was doing, right now, and tried to focus on that instead of the warmth and pleasure spreading through him as the fiery young woman pressed kisses along his neck.

_I'm doing this for you Rachel… I'm so sorry…_

Although he had to wonder if he was sorry enough.

_**-Quinn and Sam's apartment-**_

Sam smiled as he held Quinn in his arms on their couch, watching Beth play with the little glass horse figurines Quinn's mother had so kindly given to the little cowgirl. He gently placed his hand on his wife's belly, smiling at her, then gently kissed her forehead. All the guilt he had over betraying Finn vanished as soon as he held this beautiful blonde angel in his arms.

He didn't want to, he really didn't. He didn't even want to be in this business, or persecuting these people, but he had met Quinn when she bowled him over to avoid a stray bullet, then led him into a safe place. She had once said that honestly, she wasn't struck by his looks then, she simply didn't want a crime scene on Santana's head.

_"Look Mister, just keep quiet and stick with me, or your blood will stain the pavement, and that's too messy for us."_

However, looking into those eyes, he was hooked from that moment. So, when Santana saw them and said he had to die, cause he knew too much, he had offered to join her mob. Not really over the threat of death, so much as wanting to get to know the beautiful woman who vouched for him.

_"It's either trust him or kill him, and frankly I didn't go through all that trouble to start killing innocent bystanders… well ones I stuck my neck out for anyway." She flashed him a dazzling smile and Santana shrugged and had been pretty okay with it, besides if I was a weasel they would just kill me on the spot._

He would have even been fine living this life, then going home to a date with Quinn, who at this point had been impressed with both his kindness and my resilience. It wasn't as simple as he thought. Santana had the oh so brilliant idea to plant a mole in the feds, to give them leads and make sure no one was on their trail.

It was a job, certainly, and she said this was the only thing I could do to earn her trust. Quinn had been hesitant though, which made me absolutely sure that I was doing this for her.

_"Santana! Are you crazy! Your making him do this to prove his trust! Your risking his life, and it's already on the line enough as it is! He'll be a moving target for our rivals!" Quinn looked distraught, and he thought this was a far cry from the girl who had been so calmly leading him through a battlefield when they first met. Before Santana could reassure her, I stepped in._

_I softly took her hands, liking how she curled her fingers around mine, it was one of the things I love about her. _

_"Quinn, sweetheart, you know we're already in danger as it is. Everyday. This is good, I could warn you of danger, keep you safe. I'll do this for you Quinn, and I'll be fine. I mean, who could ever guess this face was the face of a mobster?" I made a silly face purposely and she gently tightened her grip, pouting a little._

_"Fine… but I don't like it."_

_"Me neither sweetheart."_

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the feel of cool metal of Quinn patting his hand, her wedding ring shining as beautiful as one year ago when they had married in a secretly protected ceremony, attended by Santana, Brittany, Puckerman, Judy Fabray, Fran Fabray, Connie Evans, Jack Evans and of course Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had to be there giving input on every little detail. Who was the flower girl of course? Little Beth, toddling down the aisle led by the hand of her father.

Who now that he was looking up he saw was standing there, looking down at him with a cool contempt that Sam actually jumped a little. He narrowed his eyes as Quinn came up behind Puckerman and looked at him strangely.

"Your back? I thought you were leaving!" She said indignantly and Sam stiffened, Puck was here tonight?

"Yes honey, he paid an unexpected visit to me while you were with that man at that place." For all her mob like tendencies, she detested speakeasies.

Before either of them could reply, Puck said sheepishly almost embarrassed.

"I found something for Beth's room, the pawn shop was still open and I thought she would like it. Wouldn't you?" His voice turned soft as he turned to Beth who ran over on unsteady legs and jumped up to meet Puck's arms.

"Daddy!" She cried, sounding muffled since her two front teeth weren't fully grown in yet.

"Kiddo, I got you a little present-"

She did the cute thing of tilting her head to the side and grinning from ear to ear. Quinn found the painting, giving a look of pure affection to Puck and Sam couldn't help but feel many stabs of jealousy, was she actually showing affection to him?

"It's perfect."

It was a picture of a little farm, a horse, lines of ducklings following their mother, even a little barn cat coming from the side of the barn. Sam almost smiled, Beth would love it. Almost. He wasn't above petty jealousy… he tried to be but when it came to Quinn's previous suitor, he couldn't help but feel left out.

Puck smirked, almost sensing his exact thoughts, Sam knew it by the look in his eyes, mischief and evil, rolled into one guy that the ladies went wild for.

"I've got to go, but I can't wait for tomorrow night Q, good night." He kissed Quinn's cheek softly, then Beth's little forehead and whispered, "Night Kiddo."

And left.

Sam had to say it, jealously clearly oozing out of his voice.

"Tomorrow night?"

**A/N: Horrid Chapter is HORRID! I promise to do better for our first Artie chapter! However, it's not as bad it was. Actually eons better. Haha, Sudafed makes me too bad a writer ****J**** Now, I'm not a review whore but please review! Because I want to know what you think of this chapter, and you have to admit, I delivered on my promise for a large chunk of Finntana. And snuck some Quick/Fabrevans drama Next chapter preview:** _Artie shined the ring on his corduroy pants, grinning like a fool. It was simple, but then so was she, brilliance in simplicity. Well, brilliance was a stretch, but certainly quite the sunshine in his life, from her hair to her witty one-liners. _**It's not too late to guess what this guy may be and what his role in the story is ****R&R**


	5. Friendships and Fluff

**A/N: Hahaha, Short Valentines chapter, like really short. But hey, I wanted to sneak some of my Finntana, and Samtana (Which is slowly becoming a favorite of mine) This has almost no relevance to the plot and is literally here to celebrate. This is a day later, I guess. Because this is what happened in between the next two chapters. ARTIE IS NEXT.**

Santana stretched, covers just barely covering her barely covered body, her hands curled around the sheets and she turned, breathing in the warm scent of the guy next to her. _Finn…_

She remembered last night. The way he was reluctant to dance with her at first. Despite his clumsy oafish shape he eased up after a while and actually followed the movements of her body. She remembered the way she offered him drink after drink, the way he seemed to loosen up and barely remember the way he was supposed to act. And the way he was, actually seemed cute… Like a playful puppy, who was sweet and mumbled out drunken complements that were actually sweeter than some of the ones she got sober. Then the kiss.

She had to admit, it was warm and sweet, but it quickly got hot, despite the raw alcohol in his system he actually seemed as if he knew what he was doing. She had been impressed… only one other guy had ever made her feel even remotely close to that and the thought shook her down to her very core. She wasn't some moonstruck doll like Quinn though. She was in control of her emotions. A little fun didn't mean she had to give up everything.

"Mmm…" She murmured, burying her head into his neck, the skin warm and the breath even, her hair fell around her shoulders and puffed up against his bare chest. However they didn't have sex, they simply went to sleep. Too drunken and exhausted to think about it, well he was. That kiss sobered her up quite a bit. He shifted and she smiled, her eyes still closed, looks like he was getting up.

"Huh… Where am I?" He muttered, patting his hands along the sheets of her queen sized bed. She sat up, her hands lightly brushing his arms.

"We're in my house, we were exhausted so I invited you over." She said simply and he shifted, his head pounding too much to respond, he just laid his head back again. She smiled a little, then shook her head a little and stood.

"I'm going to get dressed." She said, but she wasn't sure he heard, his eyes were shut and his cheek was pressed in the pillow. She shrugged. Let him get over his hangover, she had work to do… well work isn't really the right word for it. She was going to going to the new picture. With Sam. As her bodyguard…

-Twenty minutes later-

She grinned, putting one last curl in her dark hair. With a bright blue dress just meeting her ankles, a subtle dash of makeup with only bright red lipstick standing out on her smiling face. Something about going out with Sam made her feel happy. He was the only guy she knew who honestly made her feel like a friend. Santana valued Quinn and Brittany as friends, but Sam was something else. Grabbing her purse and leaving a sleeping Finn with only a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving outside the door and walking downstairs, the click of her heels the only sound in the hallway.

-TiMeSkIp-

Santana arrived at the theater at noon, promptly, looking around both sides of the crowd of people, not spotting Sam. She frowned then found a bright spot of hair, around the corner of the theater, slumped over and his knees burying his face. Concern washed over her. It was weird and awkward, but it was Sam. At first she didn't like him all that much, but like with her closest circle of allies, she couldn't imagine a life without him. She crept toward him and sat down before he could notice her.

"Sam? Why you so down?" She asked, lightly tapping his shoulder and inwardly grimacing when he turned around, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks a little puffed, the clear sign of crying. A pang shot through her heart.

"Q-Quinn… I think she's cheating on me…" He stammered unable to meet her eyes. Santana gasped softly. She patted his shoulder; she was simply unable to believe it. Quinn made that mistake once and look where that had gotten her…

"I don't believe it! Quinn loves you!" She said, too shocked to ask why he would think that. He looked at her.

"Puckerman was always over at our home, at first I didn't believe it, but I walked in yesterday evening and he was there, holding Beth and Quinn was tucked under him arm, they looked like a family Santana! Then I couldn't see but their faces were kissing distance!" He sighed softly "I left before I saw anything else. I stayed with Kurt in the apartment he shares with that drug dealer from the Dalton Avenue."

To avoid her shock, she simply shrugged.

"I hear some things go on between Kurt and that Blaine character, true or not?"

He chuckled a little, easing some of the tension from his shoulders.

"I couldn't tell, but it seemed like it. Blaine is Kurt's perfect gentleman companion…"

Santana let him rest her head on his shoulder, Things quieted a little bit, just enough for them to collect their thoughts. She barely noticed the sky darkening to late afternoon and the shadows getting slightly longer. She finally looked over at Sam and smiled, lifting his chin up and looking as sure as she felt.

"Quinn loves you. Why wouldn't she, your hotter than Puckerman could ever hope to be, you are the sweetest man I've ever met and if you weren't married to a friend I would invite you to my suite and we would never leave." She laughed a little as she saw him perk up, then he muttered, smiling a little.

"Haven't we done that before?" He turned to face her.

She was reminded of a time before Quinn and Sam fell in love, when he had loved her and she adored him more than any boy she had before. However, it wasn't meant to be. She would love him and feel something always… but she valued Quinn and Sam too much to let personal feeling pollute her. Besides, Sam was good gangster material, but he wasn't going to be a good King to her Queen.

Her thoughts flashed for a moment to Finn, and she imagined him loving her, kissing her and touching her softly, like last night. His hands gently tracing her curves and her head burrowing in his neck. That wouldn't work. If he was too close, he could turn her in. No. Neither Sam nor Finn could rule her life. It was too risky.

She smiled and nodded.

"Remember what you said to me? Back when you were about to marry Quinn. You told me that you loved her enough to do anything for her, to trust and value her. You would do that and so would she. You take care of her and her kid. You even gave her a new one to dote on. Puckerman is a father, but you're a dad. You're the one Bethie goes to every day. As for Puckerman, I'll break his nose and tell him to have boundaries." She finished, and then felt the need to add, "But if you ever tell anyone I was mollycoddling you like this I'll break_ your_ nose."

"I love you." He responded smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her smile. This was comfortable.

She lightly pecked his nose, then his lips. It was so sweet, but did she feel any spark, no. It was a deeper love, not between lovers, but between friends. Just like with Brittany.

She looked up and saw it was sunset. The movie was not playing anymore.

"Okay pansy, you're taking me to dinner to make up for the fact that your boohooing made me miss the picture."

"Mmkay Santana. Dinner and a drink then?"

"Yep. And you're paying."

"Fine."

They smiled at each other again then stood, dusted themselves off and walked over to the restaurant down the road, his arm slung around her shoulder and her hand brushing his.

**(A/N: I feel like in this Santana will be kind of like nicer to Sam when they date. And I would have had it romantic, but this is a Finntana story. Okay, back to the Finntana part of this.)**

She walked into her place, turning on the lamp and gaped lamely, she came home from a great dinner to see that most of the clothes from the night at the club were pushed under the bed and the furniture moved during their drunken stupor was stacked awkwardly against the wall. Finn was curled up in her bed, probably sleeping off the last of his hangover.

"Finn! FINN!" She shook him awake, trying not to smirk/smile at the bleary eyed, dazed look on his cute face and instead remembered her living quarters were in shambles.

"I-I tried to clean up…" He stammered through a sleepy daze and Santana grumbled, getting things back in order.

"Next time, call the maid. And please, just sleep off the pain instead of trying to function on it. It would save me a lot of trouble later on." She said, losing the edge of her anger. He was trying to help… poorly, but he was trying to help.

"…Kay." He said and sleepily grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the bed.

"What are you doing?" She deadpanned, yanking her hand away.

"Like I need to be woken up by you when you get everything off, it would save me the trouble if you just climb into bed now."

"Ugh, what happened to coming back in the morning?" She asked, slipping off her shoes and dress, sliding in with only her undergarments covering her.

"I'm too tireddddd!" He whined softly in her ear and turned off the only source of light, falling asleep instantly.

Santana shrugged. She was pretty exhausted too. Then she smirked and slipped in under his arm, curling his legs in his and burying her head in his chest. At the very least she could get a comfortable sleep AND scare the sleep out of him when he sees how they fell together. She closed her eyes, falling asleep a few moments after him, ignoring how natural and right this felt. Like she said, it was too risky.

**A/N: CRAP CHAPTER IS CRAP. But hey, some little non-related Finntana fluff, with my new OTP and some Quick/Fabrevans. So okay, I'll deal. This chapter is kind of ooc, during the Samtana part but we've never seen them really interact so DON'T JUDGE.**

**Next is ARTIE. Promise. Then…**

**A: Rachel/Puck**

**B: FINNTANA**

**C: Some long awaited violence.**


	6. An Interesting Proposal

**A/N: I got no reviews for the crap chapter last time but I hope this time I get reviews, I'm turning into a review whore so yes, and I want reviews this time. KTHXBYE**

-''-**  
**

A man was sitting in a wheelchair; this particular man was holding a pad in his hands, full of words and scribbles. He lightly turned the page and began to write again. He was worried sick, but as a journalist he had to keep his feelings impersonal and that was proving harder than he thought as he looked back up at his lady Miss Brittany S. Pierce.

The night before last, some criminals broke into Pierce & Jackson Jewelry and took the every last piece of fine jewelry from the store. The strange thing is, no one had known about it until Mr. Bronce Jackson had opened the store and found the shelves bare and the glass covering the most expensive pieces broken. If it wasn't for the fact that Bronce's brother Thomas was a wealthy banker, the Jackson family as well as the Pierce family would have been absolutely devastated.

But this crime was only the latest in robberies around this area, and Artie was wondering if he should pop the question sooner, if only to move his blonde beauty into his apartments to ensure her safety.

He looked at Brittany; her child-like face full of nerves and worry, the poor thing must be so hung up on the tragedy. He knew better than most people about not feeling safe. The car crash that had killed his mother, and crippled him was caused by a car chase between two sets of criminals, one car slammed theirs into the side of a wall, and the flimsy car barely stood a chance.

Now he was determined to prove his worth to a society that didn't look too kindly among cripples. Just look at the Jackson's own daughter Becky, the mentally crippled young woman is currently institutionalized. He looked back up at Brittany.

He would keep her safe no matter what happened. He wanted to do anything for her. He smiled at her, to ease her tension but when it didn't work he frowned and simply picked up his pencil and began to speak.

"So, Brittany, do you know anything about the robbery that took place here two days ago?"

Brittany shrugged, her eyes looking every which way but him, which he attributed to her soreness about the subject.

"I'm sorry Artie, I-I can't tell you anything you don't know, now I really must be headed off to see my cat Charity, I think she may be snooping in my journal again." Brittany stood and began to walk when she turned back to him and grabbed one of his wheelchair handles.

"Would you like me to push you outside? Maybe we could go to the pond and see the ducks, one of them is sweet on me you know, he always follows me around when I take my walks, and not just because I carry duck feed."

"No thank you darling, I have to get an interview from your father then I have to go to the office, but maybe we can go out on the town tonight, I hear there's a delightful little diner with some great eats we can go."

"I-I can't tonight, I have plans."

"Really? What kinds of plans?" He said, raising an eyebrow, her nerves were starting to get a bit… off… He shrugged, she was so sweet and innocent and would tell him anything.

"Oh just a little get together with the girls, nothing you would be interested in."

She ran out without so much as a goodbye and he frowned, was she hiding something? He normally had a knack for picking up what was on his sweetheart's mind. This seemed different though. He reached into the pocket of his corduroy pants, intending to grab a piece of hard candy but instead his fingers brushed against a velvet box and he began grinning like a fool.

Opening the box sent all his fears out the door. He had bought this a week ago at this very store and knew she'd love it. It was a simple gold band, with a modest sized but beautiful diamond on the top. It was staring him in the eyes, as if telling him about the wonderful future that he would have with the batty but wonderful woman he had fallen head over numb heels for.

The kids they would have, the life they would make together, maybe move out of this danger zone, away from those horrible criminals and buy a house fit for a family. The last part was his favorite. He hated those troublemaking, law breaking mobsters and anyone who would dare associate themselves with them.

He smiled, shining the ring on his pants before slipping the ring back in the box and back into his pocket. Tonight, tonight he would follow her and wait until she came out of her friends home, then he would say it, say what's been burning in his mind ever since he first met Brittany S. Pierce.

_'Brittany, will you be my wife?'_

-TiMeSkIp-

He rolled along the streets quietly, keeping his eyes open for trouble, but trained on the light blue heels of his beloved. He managed to silently trail her for what seemed like forever, which was pretty impressive if he did say so, himself. But how could he possibly stop without alerting her?

It seemed as though that question was answered for him as Brittany turned a corner and he rolled up, wincing a little as his wheels made a screeching noise at the stop, peeking out his head and watching as she stopped, but then she said out loud.

"Must be a homeless goat."

Then kept on walking. He tilted his head and mouthed 'Homeless goat?' then shook his head a little and continued to watch as she walked into a fancy, well-lit hotel building. She greeted the man at the door as casually as if she had lived there herself than vanished into a corridor.

Artie finally rolled out and steered himself next to the door, waiting for her with a smile on his face, hopefully she'd be out soon but it was summertime and the sun wouldn't be fully down until later, she'd definitely be out by that time.

-TiMeSkIp-

He kept his eyes trained on the door, but it was difficult now, because the sunlight was gone, replaced by watery moonlight and the lights in the lobby had been dimmed since the last hour. He yawned and wondered if maybe he should just save this for tomorrow, or maybe go inside and find her when she stepped outside, looking both ways. He perked up, all exhaust forgotten and rolled right in front of her, grinning. She literally jumped up and then clutched her heart.

"Artie Abrams! You startled me! What are you doing here?" She seemed more angry than happy to see him so he just said gently, looking a bit guilty, he didn't know he scared her that badly.

"I thought you might need an escort and I sat outside waiting for you…"

She relaxed a little and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling a little. He relaxed as well, happy she was finally happy to see him and freed his arms from her so he could push them towards her home.

"So, how was this mystery friend of yours?" he asked teasingly, he thought he had met all her friends but none of them he was sure, lived in a place like this.

"Oh, she was good." Somehow her tone of voice sounded like she didn't want to talk about that so he moved on and instead asked.

"Doesn't the sky look beautiful tonight?"

Brittany sighed softly and nodded without saying anything, he assumed she was simply tired, which made him all the more happy, she would perk up like a firecracker as soon as he showed her the ring.

They arrived at the doorway of her building and she stood up, but not without giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and was about to leave when his hand grabbed hers and turned her around.

"Artie? What's the matter, do you want me to wheel you home first?"

"No, no I-I actually have a question for you… Brittany I love you, so much."

"That wasn't a question…"

"No, sweetheart, my question is," He took the box out of his pocket and grinned, feeling nerves sweep over him, but there was no backing out now.

"Brittany will you marry me?"

There, it was out, there was no turning back now. If she said yes, he would be the happiest he ever had been, kids, houses and pets would the priority in his life along with work. A beautiful traditional wedding with a beautiful wife dressed in white.

She would be an honest woman too, he wasn't going to lie and say they hadn't consummated their relationship but she would be a wife now and it wouldn't be a sin anymore when they had their own room together. When they were together in the eyes of god and in their own eyes. But would she say no? The thought chilled him...

She gasped a little and covered her hand with her mouth a little, not saying anything, Artie watched her face, the seconds feeling like hours when finally tears started falling and she nodded softly.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" He grinned like a fool and grabbed her hand again, taking the ring out and placing it on her finger, she was sniffling and crying and grinning just as foolishly as he was. He gave her a soft kiss on her hand and asked

"Tomorrow night? We can get some dinner and we can start making arrangements for the wedding?"

She nodded, and his heart swelled even more at her sweet loving expression. She was perfect, just the way she was and soon she was going to be his wife.

-''-

Brittany sighed, closing the door to her apartment and she leaned back, her head spinning a little. She was even biting her lip, which she usually did when she had candy because her lips tasted like it long after it was finished but this time it was because she was worried. Artie would never marry her if he knew what she did and whom she was with. Artie was this close to finding out, when she was with Santana and her sweet lady kisses discussing the very same robbery.

It had taken her puppy dog eyes and Quinn's reasoning to stop Santana from getting someone to take him out. But it troubled her how close Santana came. And how close Artie came. It was all too confusing! And the worst part was, she didn't know whether or not she could live without Santana or Artie. She simply loved them both too much.

Maybe she could like Sam, you know, with boobs. She could stay with Santana and still make a family with Artie...

The sound of claws against something jolted Brittany out of her thoughts.

"Charity! Leave my journal alone! That isn't for cats to read!"

She ran into the next room, all her thoughts and troubles buried in the back of her mind.

-''-

**A/N: Okay, Artie chapter is done! The robbery was the robbery that gave Santana the bag of jewels, that she gave to Sam to give to Finn so see, it isn't just nonsense! And I'm glad it actually made sense time wise, because two nights ago was the night of the clubbing, the day after was the Valentines chapter and now is the aftermath of those two days. :) Yay for the lack of bull crap! I actually liked this one and I don't know why, maybe because I like Artie a lot or maybe because this was the last thing before I can get into the violence. And it's very violent. And very Finntana/Puckleberry filled. READ AND REVIEW! I seriously want reviews; they are lifeblood to me.**


	7. A Dead Deal and a Close Call

**A/N: YAY Violence! **

Finn crept to the door of Santana's suite hoping not to disturb her as he tried to leave. He didn't leave yesterday because she had told him she wanted him to pick up a few things for her and he had a strange feeling if he didn't come back willingly he would come back because he was forced to.

Besides he needed to stay in with her, if he didn't he would never get this case solved. When he had come back, a blonde woman he didn't know, and another who looked awfully familiar were talking to Santana and she introduced them as Brittany and Quinn before shooing him to the hallway outside of her room. He tried to listen in but he couldn't hear anything, which he figured was intentional.

He had managed to get to the door before tripping over his own feet and landing face first on one of her carpets, which earned him a Tsk! From Santana, who, once he lifted his head, he saw was sitting up in her bed and smirking down at him.

"That was a rather nice wake up call Finn. It's nice to watch a circus clown in a simple setting but could you please not damage my floor with your enormous bulk?"

He didn't respond, instead he just got up and dusted himself off. He looked at her for a minute then muttered, sliding closer to the door.

"Sorry for waking you Santana…"

His hand brushed against the doorknob.

"Oh, I was awake the whole time," She stood up and sauntered toward him and he grabbed the knob, when she stood in front of him he gently twisted the knob.

"But I wanted to see how far you would get trying to leave, let me tell you, your not very good at it." She smirked again and grabbed his free hand. She met his eyes and he twitched nervously, noticing how beautiful they were.

He tried to open the door without tripping, which ended up a clear failure as he found himself falling to the ground with Santana pulled on top of him and he couldn't believe how unlucky he was, while at the same time feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

He was resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist but it was hard because her arms found her way around his neck and she was practically nose-to-nose with him.

"So, may I ask why you were trying to sneak out on me?" She said, although it didn't really sound like a question, more of a teasing challenge, as if daring him to say something wrong. He cleared his throat and pried her hands free from him, trying to get up.

"With all due respect, I have a job to get to, you know." He replied and tried to get up again but she climbed on top of him, trapping him between surprisingly strong arms and looking him in the eye.

"You could have left last night but you didn't, and tonight I request your services. I have everything taken care of so get your pretty self ready to come with me tonight back to the Oriental Swan."

Finn almost rolled his eyes then realized with a jolt, this was exactly what he wanted, she was starting to need him more, and that meant he was someone she might keep around, maybe he could earn her trust. He didn't even realize that Santana's own plan was working because of his. He was willing to stay because he thought he would be able to learn her secrets but would be her pawn in taking down her competition.

He pushed back a jolt of guilt and reminded himself that however beautiful and surprisingly sweet she seemed, she and her people were some of the most notorious law breakers and murderers in this country. He would be doing his city a great service and his wife could get to New York and she could be as famous as she wanted. And maybe they could finally be happy.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm coming with you tonight?" He asked warily, not quite sure why she was so willing to take him along to something that sounded even remotely important.

"That's my business and your not close enough to know my business… but your getting there, just be ready by six o'clock and we'll be there on time." She said her voice half a hiss before getting up and grabbing his hand, using that surprising strength to pull him to his feet.

He followed her into the house, pretty sure he would have to wear the same he had worn the last time he had went to that place when Santana tossed a bundled stack of clothes at him. Scrambling to catch it he looked up at her. She shrugged dismissively

"Like I was going to let you embarrass me by wearing same clothes so soon, you have to look presentable."

He looked at her for a second before nodding a little and going into her bathroom, to take a shower. He looked at her warily, he didn't want her seeing something she wasn't supposed to but she was clearly occupied with her clothing choice to try and pull any of her seductive tricks on him so he closed the door and began to undress.

-'-

Rachel didn't expect to hear someone knocking on her door, and she certainly didn't expect that person to be Noah Puckerman, nevertheless she brightened instantly when she saw him. Blame it on her husband for being gone these past four days! Once he got home he could forget about her speaking to him. She was furious with him and had every right to be.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" she smiled and stepped aside to let him into her home and he sat down on one of the chairs, putting his feet up on ottoman. Her joy turned to annoyance as she walked over and pushed his feet off. He simply just kicked off his shoes and put his feet right back up. She glared at him and lined his shoes against the wall, then sat in another chair facing him.

"So, mind telling me why you're in my home, behaving like a common street urchin no less? You have no manners."

"So I've been told Princess," He smirked then answered "I need a date for tonight, and you're just the kind of smoking hot Jew pistol that will be perfect on my arm."

She crossed her arms, and rolled her arms answering him as if it were obvious.

"I can't, I'm married first off and second, why should I anyway?"

He moved in closer and she found her cheeks getting hotter as he smirked, he was handsome but why should she accompany him anywhere? What if someone saw her?

"C'mon sweet cheeks, I bet it would be the most fun you've ever had! Plus, I don't exactly fancy walking you home every night but I do it so you owe me!" He insisted, giving her a look that said she should agree now, but she really had a hard time believing him, plus he needed her.

"Absolutely not! What if someone sees me, I don't want my husband thinking I'm seeing you behind his back."

"And where exactly IS your husband princess? Besides I'll behave. And… I think I could make this worth your while."

Okay, this was curious what could he possibly offer her that she would take? Well, he could give her anything, but surely he wouldn't waste his time with that would he?

"If you come with me tonight, I'll make sure that you get a performance spot at the Oriental Swan for full price for a whole week. Primetime performances too." He smirked and she blinked a few times, then she nodded quietly, a full price primetime slot would be enough to get her some better costumes and perhaps she could get a job higher up in the industry! After all, exposure is the third best thing for a performer, next to talent and looks.

"I'll do it! But if I may, why exactly do I need to be there?"

"It's simple, I need someone to show off, you know. It's an ongoing thing with my "friend" and I; we always have to one up each other. Plus I'll look for any excuse for taking you out as my own." He winked and grabbed her hand. It took her several moments before she could remember to pull away.

"I'm married, but for the gig, I'll help you." She said curtly but that didn't stop him from smirking that arrogant smirk at her.

"Sure Rachel, sure. Be ready by six, I'll pick you up. Oh and dress appropriately, and by that I mean don't be afraid to show off those sexy legs of yours."

She threw his shoes at him and growled crossing her arms at that comment.

"Funny, your resistance of my charms only makes me want you more." He insisted, looking her up and down. She refused to look at him, not even when he said goodbye and left.

"Neanderthal." She said to herself and then went to get ready. Luckily she had at least one dress that worked out for this occasion.

-'-

"Finn! Come on! You made me late! And not the good kind of late that shows you don't care, the late that makes you look sloppy and unsure and I have a damned business deal to attend to!" Santana spat and yanked him by the arm; she was not losing this opportunity because he wanted to stare at the china in the store window.

"Calm down! I said I was sorry, but it wasn't my fault I didn't know how to tie the tie." Finn insisted and Santana couldn't help but fight a smile.

"Yes it is, you tied yourself to the bedpost. Now let's go."

She opened the curtain and walked downstairs, making sure her heels didn't make her trip. The tight black fabric of her skirt constricted her legs a bit and the suspenders connected to the blue ruffle shirt tightened when she walked but she looked as beautiful as she felt despite that.

She and Finn actually made it to the bottom without tripping over each other and she said the password when asked for it.

"New Directions."

The door opened and she stepped inside, looking immediately for Puckerman, who was sitting in a booth in the darkest corner of the bar. She went to him and sat, Finn sliding in next to her. She smirked at him noticing that the seat beside him was empty.

"What, you couldn't rope a desperate dame to come tonight? You're losing your skills Puckerman." She purred lightly and leaned against Finn, nudging her slightly so he got the hint to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually my little doll face is in the bathroom and she would make you look like a common face. She's that beautiful."

"Oh, well we'll see won't we dear." She said, smiling up at Finn and he smiled back, replying

"No one's as beautiful as my Santana is." And that comment sent little shivers up her arms but she ignored that warm feeling spreading over her and cleared her throat.

"So, Noah, Let's talk business."

"Well, I've agreed that we'll buy the amount of Blue Lady that you have permitted to us…"

Santana grinned a little, wringing her hands together under the table in success.

"For four bucks a gram." He finished, as if this was a fair deal.

Santana's grin was replaced by a feral look that made Finn cringe beside her but she wasn't about to be cheated out of her deal.

"Four bucks a gram? Good quality coke goes for at least twelve bucks a gram and you fucking know it! What the heck are you trying to pull!"

"Four is a good deal and you know it Santana! Especially for the amount were buying!"

Her voice rose a little.

"We lose all of the profit! For what we buy for we LOSE money! Absolutely not! Not for that price!" She growled and clutched the gun at her side, her group was closing in fast, she could see Kurt, Matt and Mercedes out of the corner of her eye and she could also see Blaine and Strando coming closer to them. However she also saw half of his cronies coming out of the woodwork, if she didn't get the money out of them, this could get messy.

"I'll make you a deal Santana, six bucks per gram or we get it out of you the hard way. That's a promise."

Santana looked at Finn for a moment, his life could be at risk, but at the same time Puck seemed to be trying not to start anything either.

"Are you really going to try and sell that horrible deal? Nope. I won't."

Karofsky and Azimio, two goons on his side came behind him and raised their guns as a warning and as a response, Blaine and Kurt came behind with theirs raised.

"So, will you take the deal? You look pretty outnumbered San-tan." He pointed out with a triumphant look on his face as several more people surrounded him.

"I'd say we're about evenly matched." She insisted, whistling though her teeth and instantly found herself cocooned by her gang members.

Santana stomped her heel into Puck's foot and he growled and lunged toward her, allowing her to duck and grab his legs, flipping the table through the force of impact and trap him under it. Quickly she shoved Finn to the side and grabbed the gun out, managing to get free from the two crowds before the gunfire started.

Santana fired a shot toward one of the goons trying to grab her and he fell, allowing her to get to the side just to avoid Puck lunging at her. She practically snarled as she jumped on top of him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Try to rip me off will you?"

She got out her gun, but before she could fire, Puck stiffened and lifted his head looking at something from across the room. Confused, she steadied her hand and readied to shoot. Puck suddenly threw her off and ran, not outside to someone across the room.

Santana sat there for a moment then stood, smiling in triumph.

A shot rang out clearer to her than any of the others and suddenly there was a sharp, hot pain on her side, she fell to the ground, her gun shooting the ceiling and stopping the noise. Her people raced over and formed a semi circle around her while Puckerman's people noticed the distraction and left, not wanting to be around when their rivals were so furious.

Finn's pained face was the last she saw before the darkness overtook her vision.

_P.O.V. Switch_

Rachel shuddered, the violence around her was crippling, and she was so terror-stricken that she could barely move. Of course, someone had to do that for her. A tall fellow, who was getting people to safety pulled her toward him and before she could see his face, he pushed her in the direction of the exit.

"Go!" He ordered and Rachel wasted no time in following his order, not even noticing how familiar his voice sounded.

She barely made it with one foot out the door before Noah raced over and she instinctively hugged his side, looking up in fear. His face had a long scratch on one side and a vicious red slap mark on the other, he also looked as if he was bruised in several places and blood was oozing out of his left arm.

She gasped but he managed to shake her out of her daze and growl.

"We have to get you out of here!"

He grabbed her arm and they ran out of there, just as a very piercing shot rang out and a very pained screech followed suit. People that she had noticed following her and Noah to the club left without a word.

She got into the drivers side.

"What are you doing Princess? Get out of there so I can drive!" He said, grabbing her arm with the hand that wasn't bloody.

She lightly pulled his hand off.

"You're in no condition to drive. Now sit down and shut it, I'm taking you back to my house."

He grumbled but clearly saw the sense in her words and sat in the passenger seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, one of them was clearly bruised.

She drove back in silence, stopping only when she needed to and stealing glances at him when she could. Silently, she prayed that he would be all right soon. And for some reason, the voice back in the club was ringing in her head, trying to find the picture of the man that matched it.

-'-

_(P.O.V Switch / TiMeSkIp)_

Finn was watching Santana, his stomach in knots as the heavily pregnant woman was pressing a wet rag on her side. Santana made a little noise in her sleep but was that good? Finn didn't know, all he knew was that he was worried sick, and he wasn't even going to pretend he wasn't.

He tapped the beautiful blonde woman's shoulder and asked softly,

"Is she going to be okay?"

She didn't look up from her work but she did answer him,

"Well she has a fever from the infection and the wound needs to close but if her temperature goes down and I get the wound clean and dress it tonight then she should be fine."

She lifted the red soaked rag from Santana's side and Finn very nearly fainted himself, but he managed to take a breath and stay upright. He sat down on a chair and waited, his hands clasped together.

Time passed and he watched the woman wrap the gauze bandages around Santana's waist until she was satisfied. She got up and cleaned her hands then sat on the edge of the bed, visibly calm. Finn couldn't help it, so he asked.

"How do you know how to do that?" She looked barely older than him and he was to turn 19 soon.

"Well during the war I accompanied my mom to a Red Cross station that helped injured serviceman. I learned some useful things." She replied, casting a glance over at the quiet, unconscious woman.

"It's a good thing you got her here so quickly. It could have been worse." She said softly "Thank you for helping my friend, we fuss and fight all the time but she's like a sister to me."

He nodded softly, looking at Santana as well. He thought she looked more peaceful now than when she was in the car, her body twisting and writhing in the car even though she was clearly unaware. Then he looked up at the woman, something was familiar about her. He could have sworn he had seen that admittedly gorgeous, sweet looking face before. The voice was even more familiar, almost as if he had spoken to her before.

"So, I never did give you my name. I'm Finn. Finn H-McClain" He remembered his cover just in time.

"Nice to meet you, although we had met briefly when Santana shooed your snooping little self out of here during our chat. I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn… now he knew he had seen her before! And he thinks he knows where too. Her eyes met his and he was taken back to a get-together. The workers and their families, She was there, with her little girl and her husband! She was not Quinn Fabray, she was Quinn Evans! Why that had escaped him, he didn't know. Maybe because he had met her for all of two minutes a year ago or maybe he had been a little too deep in the hooch but he knew now.

"You're not Quinn Fabray, you're Quinn Evans, and your Sam's wife!" He cried out, amazed at his discovery.

**A/N: Hahahaha, Cliffhanger! :) So, this is the longest chapter EVAH! Well so far :) I'm kinda happy, even though my violence left a lot to be desired. It was better before but it was also bad in writing terms so… Better violence one-on-one next. R&R.**


End file.
